Reflection
by Hitomi Asahara
Summary: It's a fanfic based on Rin Kagamine and Len Kagamine. It's about a 'non-exist' girl who fell in love with her own reflection. I hope you enjoy XD
1. Chapter 1: Intro The Non-Existent

Chapter 1: Intro; The Non-Existent

22nd January 20XX,

Hey, my name is Kagamine Rin. You can call me Rin. I live in Japan. I have no brother, nor sister. My parents are workaholic. I rarely meet them. But it's okay, I'm used to it anyway.

I have no friends—oh wait I do have some, though they're a fake friends. They don't really care about me haha. Some people think I'm a weirdo. Maybe they're kinda right, whatever. I'm always all alone. Even when I'm with my 'friends', it just feels like I'm alone. You sometimes feel like that too right? (wait..who am I talking to? Heh..okay continue.) it's as if like I don't exist. My parents like to argue when they have some time at home. That's just great isn't it? I rarely see them at home and now they argue when I can finally be with them. (I'm being sarcastic here :/) My only hiding place is my dressing room. It's a small room with my clothes in it (of course) and a big mirror. I usually go there whenever I feel like crying. It's really comfortable there. I'm the type of person who doesn't like to cry in front of anyone.

What? Why am I a weirdo? I'll tell you something—I have no reflection. Yap, that's right, none. Whenever I look myself in the mirror, there's nothing in it. Even when I'm under a light, there's no shadow. See? I don't exist. I don't even have my reflection. Well, once again, I'm used to it anyway.

Ah I have to go sleep now. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: The Argument

Chapter 2: The Argument

23rd January 20XX,

It's Saturday morning now. Well, I'm back at my 'crying place'—the dressing room. Why, you asked? It's because my mom and dad are home. It's Saturday, remember? Yep, as usual, they argue this morning too. Well, I'm not really crying right now but it's just way too noisy outside…yeah…

They have the same argument each and every time—about work. My mom said my dad works too hard (well it's just the same as her, though), my dad says the same thing to my mom. He say that she never has any time for me (neither does he.) You know, sometimes I just wished I have a brother or sister or something like that. That way, I won't be alone anymore. I want us to have each other, understand one another. Always be there. But yeah..as if it's gonna happen.

All I do now is writing this book while staring at the mirror—that doesn't have my reflection in it. I only see 'me' at photos and videos. Hn..I wonder what I look like. Ya I know it's a weird sentence to say right? But really, I would like to see.. hm.. from what I can look is..I have yellow hair, white skin..maybe I have big eyes too..yea, maybe. Well anyway—wh—I just heard something broke.. I think it's a glass.. wait, my parents are heading this way—

"what are you saying?" Dad said.

"You heard me! We are going to get divorce!" mom said.

They went away.

My tears are starting to fall. "I don't understand..wh-why won't they stop?" I said to myself as I wipe my tears. I don't understand anything anymore. All I know is that my parents are going to get divorce. As things got more and more complicated, I sit inside my dressing room—crying.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reflection

Chapter 3: The Reflection

24th January 20XX,

Hey. It's Sunday now.. My parents are getting divorce at the day after tomorrow. I just don't really care anymore. I mean, all this time they're not even there for me so what's the different? even though I said that clearly, it just won't stop—my tears that is. Well yesterday I stopped because I'm kinda tired of crying and sleep. But that thought keep haunting me. You do know sometimes when you said "I don't care" actually means "I do care"—it kinda happen to me right now.. so I guess you would've known where I am right now right? Yep, in the dressing room.

You wonder where my parents are? Well, they're out to prepare for the divorce. I don't think they're gonna be that long.. well, whatever. So now I'm here, as I write this book I keep staring at the mirror—well I don't know why but I guess waiting for miracle to happen? "Pfft. As if." I thought. Even though I think it's Impossible, I just keep staring at that mirror—waiting for something, I don't know what that is though. It's just a blank mirror since I don't have any reflection..I am weird right?

My parents are home. They keep arguing even though they're getting divorce. I mean, come on! Stop it already. It is going to end anytime sooner anyway. Hearing them argue is just making me burst into tears. I cried and cried—then I stop a moment and look at the mirror. I couldn't believe my eyes—I'm so shocked..In the mirror there's a reflection….but it's not mine. It's a boy my age, with a yellow hair, sailor uniform, white skin and he is smiling. It's suddenly so warm…he kinda looks like me but—a boy.

"…w-who are you?" I said, still in shock.

Then he replied gently with a warm smile, "I'm Len. Kagamine Len."

Whew, Chapter 3.. So how is it? xD

Sorry for bad grammars and typos. Please leave a review ^^ arigatou *bows* :D


	4. Chapter 4: The Mirror World

Chapter 4: The Mirror World

"H-huh? L-len?" I said, confused.

"Un.. I'm Len. What's your name?" he said with a smiling face.

"I-I'm Rin. Umm ano…what are you?" I asked.

"ah.. I guess I'm your reflection…" he answered.

"wh- you guessed? Besides where have you been all these times? People think I'm a weirdo for not having a reflection.. a-ah—it, it's not like I care….." I said.

"ara.. gomen ne hehee.. well enough chit chats.. come with me!" he said with a big smile as he take my hand and pulls me into the mirror. Yes, into the mirror.

"whoah—where are you taking me?" I asked, kinda surprised.

"heehee.. you'll see." Len said.

We went inside the mirror. I see many mirrors there all around me. We walked and walked until we reach a mirror that has golden frame. We went inside it and arrived at a place. That place has big fountain and there's a lot of flowers on the ground—it's the most beautiful place that I've ever seen. As I'm staring at it, Len says,

"Welcome to the mirror world"

"M-mirror what?" I asked.

"Mirror world! Well, how do you think about it? Oh by the way, let's seat near the fountain." He said, smiling.

"O-okay…" I said

So we went to seat near the fountain. Oh come to think about it, I went to an 'another dimension' with a stranger…err..okay this is kinda…you know what I mean.

"w-well this is a very beautiful place but..eh.. I wonder if it's okay for me to leave without my parents permission…?" I asked, hoping he says it's okay.

"oh that's right. This is probably a bad idea…" he said, still smiling but with a kinda worried face.

"wh—then why did you bring me here *sweatdrop*" I said.

"well, it is okay to do this sometimes right? Sometimes, you just have to have fun!" he said.

"a-ah okay, I guess…. Oh come to think about it, how did you showed up like that all of a sudden? I mean, are you lost or something before?" I asked.

"to tell you the truth, I don't really know…" he answered.

"what do you men you don't know? (in: err..this guy….)" I asked again, confused.

"well, maybe it's just like what you said…I'm lost. Heehee" he said and chuckles a bit.

"mou! You're weird!" I said.

Then we laughed together. We had so much fun that it's time for me to go back. I don't know why but it feels so warm when I'm near him. It feels so comfortable… To tell you the truth, I never felt this way before in my whole life.

_so? How is it? XD it's still short though orz but please leave a review, arigatou :3_


	5. Chapter 5: The Feelings

Chapter 5: The Feelings

27th January 20XX,

Hey, today is the day—my parents are getting divorce. Well, I decided to stay at home. My mom allows me, so it's fine. I went to my dressing room and look at my mirror. "I won't cry again this time", I said to myself.

I look into the mirror and see my 'reflection'—Len. "Hey Len", I said to him, smiling.

"hey.. what do you want to do today?" he asked.

"hmm.. as long as I'm with you, anything's fine." I said, blushed a bit.

"Then let's go to the mirror world again! Heehee" Len said, smiling.

"Okay!" I replied.

So we walk into the mirror, holding hands. This makes my heart beats fast. I kinda like that feeling though… We walk and walk until we reach the fountain. We seat near it.

"Today your parents is gonna divorce right?" Len asked.

"well yea.. I don't care *pouts*" I answered.

"hey.. you shouldn't said that you know." He said.

"heehee okay-okay.. but you will always be by my side right?" I said.

"yep, always. I promise." He said, smiling.

"Okay then… hey, Len…" I said. I was thinking to tell him what I feel. I collect my courage and take a deep breath..

"hmm?" Len said.

okay, here we go. "I.. everytime I'm with you, my heart beats fast.. I just can't stop thinking about you. It feels so warm when I'm with you.. I.. I think I like you Len.." I said. My face was as red as a tomato. This is the first time I've ever confess to someone.

Len's face is kinda shock. But then he blushes and chuckles a bit. Then he said, "heehee.. me too, Rin. I like you too.. I thought I'm the only one who feels this way. Thank god you feel the same way.." His face was red too.

"Wh-what are you saying..? O-of course I feel the same way…" I said, blushing.

Then we just keep quiet, staring at each other. Okay, this is kinda awkward.. "umm what should I say…." I thought. Len moves towards me closer. He then kiss my forehead. We both blushed.

"You're so cute when you blushed, Rin. *chuckles*" Len said.

"you're blushing too, you know..haha" I said.

We then laugh together. We then continue to talk. It really is comfortable to be beside Len. I am grateful that I have Len that will always be by my side.

That was what I thought—.

_**Chapter 5! Phew.. I would like to know what do you think about it, so please leave a review! ;D arigatou**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Missing Reflection

Chapter 6: The Missing Reflection

1st February 20XX,

It was Monday morning. I live with my mom after my parents divorce.. and now, I'm at my house. Why didn't I go to school? Well, because I'm sick. It's probably just some ordinary fever. It's fine anyway, I'm lazy to go to school and I have Len to accompany me. I put a mirror near my bed and keep staring at Len's worried face.

"I'll recover soon! You don't have to be worry! It's just an ordinary fever anyway.." I said to Len.

"no.. it's.. It's not like what you think…" Len said, his voice is kinda tremble and his face is still worried.

"what do you mean?" I asked.

"it's not an ordinary fever! It's.. it's all my fault! What should I do.. I.. I'm so sorry.." Len said, panicking.|

"It's nobody's fault! Calm down Len.." I said, trying to calm him down.

"*deep breathe* I.. I'm sorry Rin.. I shouldn't have brought you to the mirror world.. I just realize it now.." Len said.

"Why? Realize what?" I asked, kinda confused.

"humans aren't suppose to go to the mirror world.. it's like a different dimension.. I think you will have a fever first and then…." Len said. "I can't tell her that she might disappear…" Len thought.

"and then what?" I asked.

"nevermind that… I'm so sorry Rin! I will find the cure! Promise to wait for me, okay?" Len said.

"no wait Len! Please just stay here.. please stay by my side.." I said, but I was too late.. he just disappeared. I think he goes to the mirror world. I tried to touch the mirror to go to the mirror world, but when I touch it I can't go in. So then I wait for him and fell asleep.

*in the mirror world* (Len's point of view)

I walk into the mirror world, finding a way to cure Rin. I don't want her to disappear. It's.. It's all because of me..

As I walk and walk, I met a guy with tall figure and blue hair sitting beside the fountain where Rin and I use to spend our time. "Is he a reflection?" I thought. It's kinda rare to see another reflection around here.. so I come closer to that guy. Then that guy says, "ah it's you.."

"Do I know you?" I asked

"No.. but I've seen you several times with that blonde-hair girl. She's a human, isn't she?" That guy said.

"well yes…. D-do you by any chance, know the way to cure Rin from disappearing?" Len asked.

"yes.. I do know a way.. It will cure her right away. But it will take time for you to come back.. You guys won't able to see each other for months. You might also lose your life.." He said.

"I'll do anything to cure Rin! But before that.. may I asked what's your name?" Len said.

"hahaha.. you don't have to know.. well then, shall we begin?" He said.

"yes!" Len said.

(end of Len's POV)

(Rin's POV)  
When I wake up it's already the next day. I didn't feel sick anymore. My body feel so light. "see? As I said, it's just an ordinary fever.. Eh? Or is it Len that cured me?" I said to myself. I look at the mirror. Len is still not there. "hey Len! Where are you?" I said to the mirror. I keep calling his name but he doesn't shows up. I was just staring at a mirror with no reflection in it. When I realize, Len wasn't there—.

_**This time it's a bit longer (lol) so how is it? Don't worry if I can I will make the next chapter tomorrow so that you won't worry about Len ;P Ohya.. the next chapter will be the last chapter and after that I'll add an Omake (Bonus Chapter) so please look forward to it and please leave a review~ arigatou~ :D**_


	7. Chapter 7: The Return

Chapter 7: The Return

1st August 20XX,

Hey there… it's been several months since I wrote in this book. I never write anything here since that day—the day when Len disappear. I'm returning to that weirdo that has no reflection. Like before, I don't care what people say about me being a weirdo but…I really miss Len. He is the only one that can understand me, he is the reason I smile, he is the most important person in my life (since my parents and I aren't that close), he is… he's everything. I don't want to live a world without him.

"Did he sacrifice his life for me? Don't joke around!" I thought. Then I went to my usual place—yep, my dressing room. Come to think about it, ever since Len come to my life, I've never even once cry here all alone. I always share my thoughts with Len. He too—always managed to calm me down. He is always there for me. I'm so selfish. He gave me everything and yet, I can't repay him anything.

I sit near the mirror, staring it for a long time. "I wonder what is Len doing right now?" I said to myself. I'm trying to think positive and hoping that Len is okay. But I don't understand… why…why won't these tears stop? It just keeps falling down from my eyes as I keep staring at the mirror.

All those memories showed up in my mind. It's like a quick flashback. Memories from when I first met him, when he grabbed my hand and go to the mirror world, we talk together, we laugh together, when I confessed to him, his blushing face at that time, when he kissed my forehead and said that he likes me too…and the last memory was his worried face when I'm sick. His worried face that slowly fading away—going to the mirror world.. I then remembered those promise that we made. He promised me that he will always be by my side, and I promised him to wait for him. I kept that promise, even this very moment—I kept waiting for him.

" Len! You.. you told me that you'll always be by my side.. how..how much longer am I suppose to wait for you?" I shouted at the mirror as I cried and cried.

"You know.. you don't have to wait anymore" a voice coming from the mirror saying that.

I startled and slowly look at the mirror, wiping my tears so that I can see clearly—I saw a guy. A guy with blonde-hair and has similar face to me. That guy is smiling, his smile is so warm. I smiled at him and then called out his name, "Len!"

***END***

_**The story's finally finished^^ thank you for keep reading and sorry for bad grammars and typos.. As I said before, there will be an omake (bonus chapter) after this :D Please leave a review~! Arigatou~ :3**_


	8. Chapter 7,5: OmakeThe Reflection

Chapter 7.5: Omake; The Reflection's Past

In a world full of mirrors, thousands..no, maybe millions of mirrors there's a boy with yellow-messy hair, sailor uniform and white skin. In this 'Mirror World' he is all alone. Who is this boy? Well, you'll know soon. But before that, let's start from when it begins.

**(Len's POV)**

Hey there. To be honest, I'm not really happy now. My 'owner' is sick. Well, I'm a reflection. If my owner died, I'll disappear too. But that's not what I'm sad about. I like my owner. He's a really nice kid. How do I know? I follow him wherever he goes, of course—I am his reflection. His condition is getting worse every day. His parents were so worried. Several weeks passed. My owner is in the ICU. His face was so pale. The next thing I know, he had passed away.

I burst into tears. At that time, I knew that I will disappear soon but, I don't. "wait… how can I still be here? I should have disappear right now.." I said to myself, confused. I'm in this world full of mirrors alone. There's no other reflection here. There might be some, but this place is full of mirrors going to different paths. It might take forever to find another reflection. Maybe this is a place for reflections that have no owner—I'm not really sure.

You wondered why is my owner sick? Well, there's sickness that developed in my owner's body. Because of that, my owner's body is getting worse and worse, until he passed away. I felt useless, because I can't do anything to help him.. he.. he.. I'm so useless.. I kept blaming myself for being useless until several months passed.

Several months had passed after that 'thing' happened. I'm still all alone in this Mirror World. I enjoyed playing with myself, since I've got used to being alone. You may think I'm weird, but well that's me. I do want someone to accompany me though. Someone who is nice, likes to play (just like me) and… maybe cute? Haha.. but.. I don't think it's gonna happen.—but I was wrong.

One day, I was walking alone at the Mirror World. I kept walking without direction. (I was bored at that time haha). But suddenly, I heard someone crying. "huh? Who's voice is that?" I thought. I followed that voice. It leads me to a mirror. But, if someone's behind the mirror, there should be a reflection inside the mirror—but there's no reflection. When I looked inside it, I was surprised. There's a girl that looks like me, with short yellow hair, white skin, some hairclips, a headband and she's wearing a handless sailor uniform. She's crying so I smiled at her to calm her down. She stared at me. She looks confused and shocked.

"…w-who are you?" she said, still in shock.

Then I replied gently with a warm smile, "I'm Len. Kagamine Len."

..and from that time, I've decided to be her 'Reflection'.

**Here it is! Sorry for typos and bad grammars. Thank you for reading and please leave a review^^ arigatou~ ;D**


End file.
